


Untitled 2

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled 2

I have done us both an injury  
in limiting with words and preconceptions  
the singing of your soul.  
I said I was in love  
too weak and too specific in my blindness  
when what I knew  
and know  
exists  
cannot be circumscribed by speech  
and does not need a consummation of the flesh  
when every moment is communion with the source. 

November 25, 1980


End file.
